Hungering Rebellion
by kaylap1410
Summary: How was Panem created from our society? This story follows Kaitlyn as she starts to break everything they've ever known about the world. She is about to set the world on fire and what will raise up out of the ashes is something she never wanted. Bit OOC.


**Ok so I wrote this a long time ago and I just want to see how this story responds on this site. I've written a couple chapters and am not sure if it is any good. I am currently writing another version of this because I realize this doesn't make sense with the Hunger Games history. So this is more experimental. If you like it, I might write some more but I'm not really invested in this story.**

**So this is how Panem was created. It is kinda unrealistic but that's ok!**

* * *

Chapter 1

When I wake up, the sun blazed hot into my face forcing my eyes to open to begin the day's awful deeds in which I must wake up today and fulfill. I reach to pull off the rest of my blanket, still in sleep mode, and force myself to prop my body weight onto my elbows. I sigh, letting my tiredness consume me one more moment. I soak in the sun which, any day now, will be gone as America embarks into the winter season. My least favorite season.  
My room is a mess. Light blue and brown paint consume the walls as a result of the time I was incredibly bored when Bill and Madison went to the Capital in the winter leaving my sister, Lauren, and I home alone. Though the paint is not visible from my bed because on the ceiling, is my wake up committee. Computers and information which is necessary to inquire in order to survive the rest of the day. Not everyone has one because most people can't afford seven thousand Depros which you need in order to have the iWaker 2000. Katherine Maze can only afford things in dollars which explains all she has in her room is all green walls and only iTime 1000. Not to mention the fact she only has the iPad 700, one of the oldest models still available it's unbelievable.  
By a quick glance at my door I can already tell that my sister is up walking around the house. Like every other morning, she is fully dressed and bopping around the house before I can even put on my fuzzy boots. Madison says that is because she has Early education rather than Regular like myself. Early education is only for the more clever children whom already know the first two years of Regular without much training. And they move quicker because they can absorb more information than Regulars. So even though I am five years old than my sister, I am learning the same material as her currently.  
Bill says I should be in Early education because I am much more clever than most of the other children who don't even comprehend tempus is not a specific type of compass, an instrument for determining directions, as by means of a freely rotating magnetized needle that indicates magnetic north, but the Latin's denotation for time. Though the RCCT results in which every child must complete by age 4, were deficient and substandard due my lack of thirst to be involved in Early education.  
Although my sister is almost just as clever as I. She has short brown hair, like the Disney Princess, Rapunzel, and large circular glasses that are to big for her tinny face. If she didn't have such a huge nose, then they would most definitely fall to the floor the first she attempted to place it on her little face. I don't have much resemblance to her. I have long red hair, that reaches to my bum, and dark green eyes, that people claim they can see the ocean in. I am not considered pretty or at least in my own iris. I have too many freckles, too small of a nose, too skinny, too short.  
I make my way throughout my bedroom and gather what I require to make my day somewhat eventful. Everyone is always on their phones and electrical devices. And though I must omit, it is very pleasurable for the first couple of hours, I wish there was more to life than watching television and texting your friend who is standing right beside you. It seems as though there must have been a greater purpose in life for one person to fulfill. Back in the olden days of the America, things were much different. Back then, there was something called "heroes". I remember crossing the word in the iPad's classic library, where it contained books dating back to the 1900s. The "heroes" would go around the world in tights helping other people randomly. Though most of these characters were fictional and unrealistic, most history books from back then used the word to describe people they considered to be famous. Like George Washington, America's first national president. He helped fight the war against England so America could become it's own independent country. The word "national hero" appeared in most every book written about the man and helped me raise a question of why there are no heroes today? Why doesn't anyone fulfill anything remotely significant? A hypothesis that has been bugging me for years now.  
They teach you insignificant things in Education now. Not what the use to teach. We don't have a history class, nor a Science class. If you wish to learn about those things you must apply for a special Education, where they omit only several children in a lifetime to become Apple' next technology inventor superstar, what almost every child dreams to become, including myself. I have read that at one point, the dream jobs depended on the person. Most people wanted to become actors or singers, others wanted to become doctors or lawyers. All jobs today that take little skill and tinny unreasonable pay. Although, the decrease of want and dreaming of these jobs are clear evidence of how horribly cruel magazines were in the olden days of America's rescission. Now magazines remain to be informative information portioning aspects of our technology currently. Technology that most people today cannot live without.  
My iPad 5000 rings to remind me about Regular. An app that has become obsolete over the years due to society's adaptation to an average person's common since of timing or in summary most people contain their agenda book inside their brains. But I go to my closet anyways and ignore the ring. My teacher can wait. Instead, I am excited to show off my new jacket that cost Bill and Madison a fortune. Finally, I grab my iPad and run into the transporter into my latest class.  
"Oh My God, Kate!" was the first words that reached my ears after arriving into the room, "THAT JACKET! Where's did you get it!? It is like the CUTEST thing I have ever seen!" Of course it is Jessica Fields, my best friend before we even took the RCCT Assessment. She is too cunning and finds little things like a dark red jacket that brings out my red hair, more exciting than history and science. Sometimes I do wish I was in Early education because there is rumor that the teach some classes on Science. But I still love Jessica and am glad she and I have Regular together. I smile at her, letting my bright red lips curve up to show my crooked teeth.  
"Thanks, Jess! Madison and Bill went to Forever 21 yesterday to go Christmas shopping and saw the jacket. Told me they couldn't wait another two months," I reply to her excitement.  
"You HAVE to come with me to get one too, so we can match!" she says as Miss Parker walks through the doorway with a new boy I have never seen before. He's our age, with dark brown hair, cut evenly and perfect. His eyes are a dark blue familiar to the night sky and his skin perfectly tan as if he grew up on the beach his whole childhood. He doesn't smile. Not once. Quickly he looks at me and shakes his head as if I am his disappointment. As if he expected more. "Miss Fields, I would be excited to let you go if it wasn't 5:00 already but I believe our class has finally started so I would enjoy it very much if you took your seat now. You too Miss Laurence, I have a very special announcement to make to the class." Miss Parker and the boy make their way to the front. Most of the other girls in the class are giggling and pointing at the clearly unimpressed boy standing beside our teacher.  
"Regulars," Miss Parker announces with a smile, "we got a new student in Regular. Mr. Cross, anything you would like to say to the class?"  
"Umm... My name is Jackson. Not Jack, not sonny Jack, just Jackson. I came from Early education classes because Mrs. Benette thinks that I cannot comprehend complex information as well and that spending time with Regulars will make me think more. So, hey," he shrugged. All the girls sighed. Jess tapped me on the shouldered and smiled her queen bitch smile. In five minutes Jackson Cross had every Regular girl swooning over him except myself. And his unimpressed, carefree looked turned into his smile as he looked at me as if I was his one big challenge. I smiled back at him excepting his silent challenge.  
"Ok Regulars! Let's start the class..."


End file.
